Kurilín
|Głos = Mayumi Tanaka |Waga = 44 kg |Wzrost = 152 cm |Znaczenie imienia = „kuri”, „栗” z „kulilin” czytanego jako „kuririn”, to po japońsku „jadalny kasztan” - aluzja do łysiny bohatera, a „lin” pochodzi od chińskiego „shàolínsì”, „少林寺”, czyli słynnego klasztoru buddyjskiego. Nawiązuje to do mniszego pochodzenia bohatera. |Pokrewieństwa = Android #18 (żona) Marron (córka) Android #17 (szwagier) Kulilin z przyszłości (odpowiednik jego samego z alternatywnej przyszłości) Android #18 z przyszłości (odpowiednik jego żony z alternatywnej przyszłości) Android #17 z przyszłości (odpowiednik jego szwagra z alternatywnej przyszłości) Android #18 z przyszłości Cella (odpowiednik jego żony z alternatywnej przyszłości) Android #17 z przyszłości Cella (odpowiednik jego szwagra z alternatywnej przyszłości) Cell (mutant zawierający jego DNA) Cell z przyszłości (mutant zawierający DNA jego odpowiednika z alternatywnej przyszłości) Cell z przyszłości Trunksa (mutant zawierający DNA jego odpowiednika z alternatywnej przyszłości) Son Gokū (najlepszy przyjaciel/rywal) Muten Rōshi (pierwszy mistrz) Gokū z przyszłości (najlepszy przyjaciel z przyszłości) Karin (mistrz) Mr Popo (mistrz) Ziemski Bóg (mistrz Maron (była dziewczyna) }} Ziemianin, jedna z pierwszoplanowych postaci serii, Wojownik Z, najlepszy przyjaciel oraz dawny rywal głównego bohatera. Osobowość Początkowo był zazdrosny i samolubny. Oszukiwał i naginał zasady podczas treningu u Kamesennina. Po krótkiej rywalizacji między nim a Gokū (lata później Kuririn przyznał, że nawet nienawidził wtedy Gokū) stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i jego samolubna osobowość zaczęła się zmieniać, stał się bardziej hojny, uczciwy i łagodny. Pomimo tego, że jest postrzegany raczej za słabego w porównaniu z Saiyanami, jest on jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi występujących w seriach Dragon Ball. Gotowość do pomagania przyjaciołom, lojalność i determinacja są jego największymi atutami. Ponadto, jego pomysłowość i zdolność do manipulowania swoją Ki jest o wiele większa niż u większości wojowników, nawet tych silniejszych od niego. Do tego potrafi wyczuć ukrytą moc. Niestety zostaje szybko zdeklasowany przez innych, np. Piccolo czy też Saiyan. Podczas 25. Tenkai-chi Budōkai Yamcha mówi do córki Kuririna, że jej ojciec jest "najsilniejszym Ziemianinem". Niektórzy fani twierdzą, że Akira wykorzystał Yamuchę, by stwierdzić ten fakt. Toriyama stwierdza to również w wywiadzie. Podobnie jak Yamucha, Kuririn prowadził w miarę normalne życie - założył rodzinę, często można go zobaczyć w normalnym, codziennym ubraniu, nie tylko w jego dōgi, oraz wykonującego zwyczajne czynności, jak oglądanie TV czy chodzenie na plażę. Również Kuririnowi, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych, jak Kamesennin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobē czy Chi-Chi udało się pozostać główną postacią przez całą serię. Pojawia się on prawie najczęściej w anime (zaraz po Gokū). Biografia Jest on jedną z najczęściej ginących postaci w całej historii. Mimo tego, iż zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie pokona przeciwnika, często stawał w obronie przyjaciół. Bardzo barwna postać, która wprowadza do opowieści dużo humoru. Jest osobą nieco bojaźliwą, lecz, kiedy zachodzi potrzeba, potrafi być bardzo zdecydowany. Dragon Ball thumb|left|136px|Krilan w Dragon Ball Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21 Saga Z początku łysy, niewysoki i niezbyt silny mniszek klasztorny. Zmęczony ciągłym prześladowaniem przez braci świątynnych, wyruszył do mistrza Mutena Rōshi na trening, by stać się silniejszym. Na miejscu, w Chacie Żółwiego Pustelnika spotkał małego Saiyanina o imieniu Gokū. Na początku, uważał go za dziecinnego i niezbyt inteligentnego. Jego irytacja w stosunku do nowego rywala wzrasta w miarę jak odkrywa, że Gokū jest lepszy od niego w praktycznie w każdej kategorii. Jedynie dzięki podstępom i oszustwu daje radę go przewyższyć. Jednak oszustwo nie popłaca i sytuacja obraca się przeciwko niemu, gdy jego nagroda (kolacja przygotowana przez Lunch) przysparza mu jedynie zatrucia pokarmowego. Mimo tego, dzięki swojej naiwności, Gokū pozostaje praktycznie nieświadomy ich jednostronnej rywalizacji. W miarę jak ich morderczy trening posuwał się naprzód, Gokū i Kuririn przywiązują się do siebie i stają się praktycznie nierozłącznymi przyjaciółmi, ten aspekt właściwie nigdy się nie zmienia. Ich przyjaźń wywiera spory wpływ na ich obydwu - Gokū zawsze wspierał i dodawał odwagi Kuririnowi, za to on najczęściej musiał wyjaśniać mu podstawowe zasady życia społecznego, o których Son nie miał pojęcia, gdyż wychowywał się w górach. Na 21. Tenka-ichi Budōkai radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Pokonał nawet swoich dręczycieli z Klasztoru. Z łatwością przechodzi przez eliminacje. W ćwierć-finale pokonuje Bakteriana, wielkiego, otyłego i cuchnącego przeciwnika. Wykorzystywał on odór jako broń. Gokū przypomina przyjacielowi, że nie posiada on nosa, więc nie może czuć smrodu Bakteriana. Gdy tylko Kuririn uzmysławia to sobie, bez większych trudności wygrywa walkę. 22. Tenka-ichi Budōkai W wieku 17 lat Kuririn bierze udział w 22. Tenka-ichi Budōkai. W ćwierć-finale spotyka się z Chiaotzu, uczniem konkurencyjnej dla Szkoły Żółwia Szkoły Żurawia. Chiaotzu używa telekinezy, aby uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi wyprowadzanie ciosów, a także trzymanie gardy. Kuririn zauważa jednak, że uczeń Tsurusennina potrzebuje do tego obu rąk, więc ucieka się do podstępu i wykrzykuje proste działania matematyczne w nadziei, że Chiaotzu zacznie liczyć na palcach. Podstęp udaje się i Kuririn wygrywa walkę. W półfinałach spotyka się z Gokū i po długiej walce przegrywa mecz. Śmierć Zaraz po 22. Tenka-ichi Budōkai, gdy wszyscy idą do restauracji, Gokū przypomina sobie, że zostawił na stadionie swój Nyoi-bō oraz czterogwiezdną kulę. Kuririn wraca więc po nie i spotyka wysłannika Piccolo Daimaō, Tambourine, który z łatwością go zabija. Jego śmierć wywiera wielki wpływ na Gokū, który postanawia pomścić przyjaciela i pokonać Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Saiya-jin Saga Na początku sagi przebywa z Mutenem Rōshi w Kame House. Po pewnym czasie dołącza do nich Bulma, oznajmiając im, że zerwała z Yamchą. Następnie Kulilin i przyjaciele witają przybyłego na wyspę Son Gokū i jego syna, Son Gohana. Przylatuje Saiyanin o imieniu Raditz, brat Gokū. Kulilin próbuje załagodzić sytuację, każąc Saiyaninowi odlecieć, lecz Raditz odpowiada ciosem, który wgniata Kulilina w ścianę Kame House. Po walce Piccolo i Gokū z Raditzem to właśnie Kulilin najbardziej przeżywa śmierć Sona. Gdy po roku na Ziemi pojawiają się kolejni źli Saiyanie, Nappa i Vegeta, Kulilin staje w obronie planety razem z resztą Wojowników Z. Jeszcze przed walką z głównymi złymi, każdy z obrońców Ziemi ściera się z Saibaimanami. W krytycznym momencie, po śmierci Yamchy, to właśnie Kulilin, używając techniki Kakusandan, pozbywa się prawie wszystkich Saibaimanów. Kulilin był jednym z trzech żywych przedstawicieli Wojowników Z, gdy Gokū wrócił na Ziemię. To właśnie on przechwycił Genki-Damę wytworzoną przez Sona i zaatakował nią Vegetę. W momencie, gdy książę Saiyan nie był już w stanie walczyć, Kulilin zamierzał pozbawić wroga życia za pomocą miecza Yajirobēgo, lecz Gokū go powstrzymał, prosząc, aby przyjaciel darował mu życie. Freezer Saga Namek Saga Kulilin podjął również wyprawę na planetę Namek, gdzie wraz z Sonem, Piccolo i Gohanem stawiał czołothumb|left|Krillan na Namek Freezerowi i jego ludziom. Wykazywał się tam niebywałym sprytem, co przez długi czas pozwalało mu i Gohanowi pozostawać w ukryciu przy poszukiwaniu smoczych kul. Mimo odwagi i poświęcenia wobec przyjaciół, okazał się za słaby i zginął z rąk Freezera, wybuchając w powietrzu. Przywrócony do życia przez Shen Lónga, przestał nieustannie trenować. Garlic Junior Saga Gdy Gokū podróżował po kosmosie po walce z Freezerem, Kulilin pomagał Piccolo i Gohanowi w walce z Garlikiem Jr. i miał duży wkład w jego pokonanie. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Po przybyciu na Ziemię Trunksa z przyszłości, Kulilin wznowił trening, by mieć szanse w bitwie z sztucznymi ludźmi zagrażającymi planecie. Jinzōningen Saga Wraz z innymi Wojownikami Z przybywa w ustalone miejsce, aby walczyć z przeciwnikiem. Po aktywacji #16, #17 i #18 jest świadkiem przegranej swoich towarzyszy, lecz sam nie zostaje ranny. Osiemnastka całuje Kulilina na pożegnanie i radzi, aby dał przyjaciołom senzu. Fukanzentai Cell Saga Kulilin w tej sadze nie udziela się zbytnio. Przebywa w Kame House i modli się razem z resztą przyjaciół o wygraną Piccolo w walce #17, a później z Cellem. Hakanzentai Cell Saga Dostaje kontroler nagłego zatrzymania stworzony przez Bulmę i misję wyłączenia #18 oraz zniszczenia jej, tym samym zapobieżenia osiągnięciu formy doskonałej przez Cell z przyszłości. Kanzentai Cell Saga Zakochuje się w Osiemnastce i po zaabsorbowaniu jej przez mutanta, pod wpływem emocji atakuje go gradem ciosów, a także próbuje unicestwić bestię swoim Kienzan, jednak nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, kikōha rozbija się po kontakcie z pancerzem sztucznego człowieka, przeszedłszy jego ciało, nie uszkadzając go. Cell Game Saga thumb|left|W sadze Majin Bū Bierze udział w Cell Game. Walczy z Cellem Jr. lecz przegrywa walkę. Pozostaje przy życiu dzięki fasolkom Senzu. Podczas pojedynku osłabionego Gohana z Cellem na Kamehame-Ha ziemianin pomaga synowi Goku. Po pojedynku zabiera z pola walki nieprzytomną #18. Przeżył Cell Game, jednak w większości pełnił rolę obserwatora. Po walce prosi Boskiego Smoka o usunięcie bomb Androidom #17 i #18. Brał udział w pożegnaniu Trunksa. Siedem lat pomiędzy pokonaniem Cella a wydarzeniami z Great Sayaman Saga thumb|Stary Kulilin w serii [[Dragon Ball GT|GT]] Po sadze Cella żeni się z Android #18 i ma z nią córeczkę Marron, zapuszcza także włosy, czym wprawia bohaterów w niekryte zdziwienie, gdyż myśleli oni, że Kulilin z jakiegoś powodu nie może mieć bujnej czupryny. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Madōshi Babidi Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Fusion Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Przebywa w Pałacu Dendego. W czasie ostatecznego ataku Bū został zmieniony w cukierek i zjedzony. Junsui Bū Saga W okresie walki z potworem na planecie bogów, Bū szukając Gokū i Vegety, udał się do Świata Dai Kaiō, spotkał tam Kulilina trenującego pod okiem Kaiō Północy. Później Ziemianin dokładnie obserwował walkę Gokū i Vegety dzięki mocy Kaiō. Po pokonaniu demona został wskrzeszony przez Dendego przy pomocy nameczańskiego smoka. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Saga Złotego Freezera Saga podróży do Szóstego Wszechświata Dragon Ball GT W serii GT Kulilin staje się na pewien czas sługą Baby Vegety, lecz dotyczy to wszystkich ludzi. Również w serii GT Kulilin zaprzestaje uczestnictwa w walkach, ponieważ jego siła ciosu jest znacznie mniejsza od reszty wojowników. Staje się postacią epizodyczną. Na stałe zamieszkuje razem z Żółwim Pustelnikiem i rodziną w Kame House. W tej serii ginie z ręki opętanego Androida #17. Techniki walki *Kamehame-Ha *Fusenkō *Technika Latania *Kaukusudan *Kienzan *Taiyō-ken *Kikōha *Genki-Dama Galeria Freezer 2 nabija Kulilina na rogi.png|Kulilin przebity przez Freezera w drugiej formie Yamcha i Kulilin.png Zangya (10) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (9) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (8) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (7) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (6) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (5) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg imgChara (5).png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) chara_img051.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” chara_img07.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie